Remember Me
by Scarlet-Ir
Summary: YAOI.YonIta,After a battle between Yondaime and Itachi.Itachi can't remember anything.Yondaime started to love Itachi but realized that a little late.Please R&R. Sorry It isn't really R rated yet.but the next chap.Will be. I promise!


**Remember Me.**

Me: Oke ..My new story ''Remember me''

And the couple is Yondaime/Itachi …I like that couple P

(No… In my story Yondaime isn't dead!! P)

There's not much of that couple, ne? ahh I don't care.

I hope You'll all enjoy my fic ThanQ

(Sorry for my English.. It Sucks)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chap 1. Can't remember.**

_:: Yondaime's POV::_

It was over. The battle between me and Uchiha Itachi was over.

Itachi lost. I don't know why I did this to him but I just did.

I waited till the dust was gone and walked over to his body.

' Itachi…? ' I said.. Waiting for an answer. ' Say something..please ' I said.. softly kicking his body.

I turned his body around and putted my head on his chest…. I could hear soft heart beats .. good …

He was still alive. I took him in my arms and brought him to the hospital.

_:: 1 week later :: _

I visited Itachi every day… why? I really don't know.This is all weird.. I almost killed him and now I'm

In the hospital .. Everyday , only for him.

When I walked in to see Itachi again I saw 2 doctors standing there… Staring at him.

' Is something wrong? ' I asked.

' Well… He didn't woke up this week.. so .. Sorry but .. ' One doctor said.

' Sorry but what? '

' He's in Coma ' The other doctor answered.

' What? O.o '

' We're sorry '

' We'll leave you alone now '

The 2 Doctors walked away and left me alone with Itachi. I turned my head and looked down on him.

' You look so beautiful when you're asleep ' I whispered. ' Huh? What? Damn!! What was I thinking!!?? '

I walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Only staring at him!

' Sorry Itachi, I didn't want this to happen ' I whispered. ' You'll probably hate me more when you woke up…At least when you ever wake up again. I'm Really sorry. '

I lowered my head… and I was still whispering.

' You'll get your revenge. I Promise … The only thing that you must promise me is… ' I closed my eyes for a short moment. ' Promise me you'll wake up '.

Then .. My lips met his lips. I didn't realize until then … I was kissing him.

I pulled back immediately with widened eyes. I touched my lips and jumped up.

' Shit!! ' I said confused. ' Damn!! I kissed him!!..I kissed… Itachi!! Damn.. This is wrong!! '

I ran away. I left the hospital and went to my house.

_Oh my god… Oh my god .. and OH MY GOD!! What the hell did I do? DDAAMMNN! He suppose to be my rival.. DO I understand? MY RIVAL!!_

_Damn … This stuff driving me crazy. It's better if I go to sleep now._

So I did. I took my clothes off and went to my bed.

_::Again 1 week later::_

It was exactly 1 week ago now , when the incident happened.

After that I didn't visited him anymore. I even didn't know if he was still alive. Deep in my heart I hoped he still was.

That everything was still the same.. Or even better!!

Now at this moment I was asleep. I was in a very deep and nice sleep.

Until somebody knocked at my door. Very sleepy _–Looks like I was drunk- _I walked to the door and opened it. There was a man but I didn't know who it was.

' Are you Yondaime..??'

' ..hm?..Oh Yes , That's me ' I said and rubbed my eyes. ' What's up? Geez it's 5: 07 AM '

' Yes I'm sorry. I just want to say that Uchiha Itachi has awake '

' …Hm? ' I made a sleepy sound. ' ..Hm Sorry!! What did you say!!!! '

' Uchiha Itachi has awake. But go back to sleep if you want. That was the only thing I wanted to say '

' No No No!! I'm going with you!! Can I see him? '

' Yes '

I followed the man _–probably a doctor- _to the hospital and Itachi's room.

There he was .. Lying in his bed, staring at the window.

I walked in with a small smile.

' Eey… ' He turned his head and looked at me. ' I'm so glad .. that.. That you didn't die. I'm sorry '

' Who are you? ' He asked with a weird look.

' Wh-What? Itachi? Are you oke? '

' Who are you? '

' Eey, It's me!! Yondaime.. Remember? '

' Yonme? ' He said a little confused.

' YonDAIme '

' Oh ……. Sorry ' He said and looked down to the ground.

' You don't remember me? '

' N-No '

' The battle? Between you and me, Remember that? '

' No.. I remember nothing. '

' Oh my god, Don't worry oke? I'll help you '

' With what? '

' Never mind .. Can't explain '

' Oh , oke '

Both of us didn't say anything for a couple of minutes until Itachi broke the silence.

' Uhm… Yondaime? '

' Yes? '

' Can I ask you something? ' He asked with a blush around his cheeks.

' Of course.. '

' Uhhm , What is my name? '

' Yours name is Itachi '

' Oh …. Itachi? '

' Yes '

' Blah! Stupid name '

' No it's not '

' Did You gave me that name? ' He asked .. looking very weird.

' No, Your parents did. '

' Oh. Yondaime? '

' What is it? '

' Can I see them? '

' Who? '

' My Parents '

' No you can't , Sorry '

' Why not? '

' Well … They're Dead '

' Dead? Why? ' He asked confused.

' You killed them '

' Why? '

' Long story… '

' Oh, oke… Everyone? Dead? '

' No … One of them is still alive '

' Who? '

' Sasuke. It's your little brother ' I said and had the feeling I was talking to a little kid.

' Is he little? '

' No. Why do you think that? '

' Because you said little '

' I mean he is Younger then you are. '

' Sorry '

' It's oke .. It isn't your fault you don't remember that '

' Oh? Who's then? '

' It's mine ' I said and looked away for a while.

' What did you do to me then? '

' Can we talk about that later? I'm hungry ' I said quickly .

' Oke '

' I'm going to eat now. I'll be back soon '

' Oke '

I walked away .. with Itachi still in my mind. Even when I was eating I couldn't think of something else.

One thing was true!! Now he can't remember anything .. Or lost his mind.. or however you wane call it.

He is So adorable now.

After breakfast I walked back to his room. When I walked in he smiled at me very happy.

' Haay ' He said.

' Haay ' I said back.

' How was breakfast? '

' Good. But.. Do you know what that is? '

' Geez… I can't remember anything but it doesn't mean I'm stupid!! There are things I still know!! '

' Sorry '

' ..Hm ' He said. Turned around and looked away.

' I'm really sorry oke? '

' … Fine '

' Itachi? '

' What? '

' I don't know how to say it but…' _Should I tell him we are rivals? That he suppose to hate me? _

' … '

_I have to tell it now._

' Itachi I love you!! ' I didn't realize what I just said until I heard my own words.

' huh? '

' ….uh '

' Are we lovers? ' He asked.

_Damn.. what can I say? He really doesn't remember anything.. so this is my chance. _

' Y-Yes … We are. '

' Oh. I love you to ' He said with a smile and hugged me.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Me: I know!! Sorry it isn't R rated yet.

But I promise!!1 Next chap. It will be!!!

I promise!!! Please.. If you liked this chap.

..Review.


End file.
